Forever Mine
by Wolkin
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin have spent their first night together. Now the new morning has begun. Sesshoumaru POV. Smut warning.


**NOTES**

Hello! This is my first fanfiction in english.

I am 28 and from Austria (Alps and stuff, no Kangaroos ... ). I am a singer and a stewardess, I love fanfiction and sometimes write something myself.

My first language is german, but I kinda enjoy writing in english for whatever reasons. That means, if you find mistakes, please just let me know. I wish to improve my english writing and vocabulary. This is like training for me.I often can't express myself like I want to and I am sure there are grammar mistakes. But I hope it's not awful to read XD

Great, now noone will read it after the notes XD

This is a One Shot, but it's actually part of a longer story which I feel not able to write yet :D

I love smut, so in my stories the couples will have sex. A lot.

I try to be romantic and tasteful, but it's still smut, so if you don't like it, better not read it ;)

* * *

He looked over her sleeping form.

The reality of what had happend between them slowly sinking in.

It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. He had stopped fighting his feelings some time ago and all that remained was contentment.

He felt lighter and happier than ever before.

She was so beautiful, _his Rin_, he would never let her go. He knew that now.

How blind he had been, refusing the obvious.

He watched her breath, her chest moving under the sheets. His eyes traveld to the bite marks on her neck and he paused there taking them in.

He had marked her last night, she was his mate now, the Lady of the West.

The thought made his heart flutter. Some time ago such a feeling would have been an insult to his demon nature, but his desire for her had been stronger... his love for her.

Yes, he loved her.

The realisation hit him hard, never did he imagine such a thing and towards a human none the less.

She murmured his name in her sleep now.

She never just called him by his name when awake. Only asleep she would allow herself such "disrespect".

He didn't mind it, really... not anymore. In private she could call him anything she liked. But she insisted on calling him "-sama" and "Lord". It was her way of showing him how much she respected him and how could he deny her?

Her breath became quicker now, indicating that she was waking up.

She slowly opend her eyes. She noticed him watching her and smiled that beautiful smile he had become so fond of.

_Mine_, was all he thought in this moment. _Forever mine._

He gently caressed her cheek. No words were spoken.

They didn't need them. They were bound now. Lifemates.

She would carry his pups and that thought made him proud.

He changed position and moved on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her body.

She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and cradled his face in her small hands.

For a few moments they remained this way. Enjoying the closeness and the love in each others eyes.

He broke the moment first by lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, pouring everything into the kiss he couldn't form into words.

She eagerly responded. A little happy tear running down her cheek.

Soon their kiss became more passionate.

His hands greedily roaming over her body. The sensation of her soft skin under his hands was still new but oh so very exciting.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, urging him on. Their bodys grinding against each other wantonly.

He freed himself from her grip and trailed kisses down her body. She was moaning loudly when he teased her breasts, biting and licking the errect nipples, aching into his touch.

When he was satisfied, he started to move south.

He wanted to explore her sex like the night before, making her scream his name.

But she squeezed her tights together as soon as she noticed his intend.

"I... Please... I need..."

She couldn't look at him, still too embarassed to voice what she wanted.

He came back to eye level again to give her a reassuring kiss.

"I.. just want to feel you.."

She looked at him now, her voice bearly a whisper and the desire for him in her eyes almost undid him.

His errection was pulsing against her sex and he was more than ready to fulfill her wishes.

He cradled her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. She was so very wet for him and it excited him to no end.

He was gentle. Slowly pushing inside her still sore body.

He knew, he couldn't be as rough as the night before. Although they both had enjoyed it immensely, she had been a virgin and was not used to sex yet. Something he intended to change very soon.

He had taken her like a Inu-Youkai, on her hands and knees, that night.

The position now allowed him to see any possible discomfort in her face.

But she was moving with him, pushing him deeper. Her body demanding and pressed close, starving for more contact.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he hilted himself deep within her. He gave her a moment to adjust and then started to thrust inside her, slow but strong.

Their bodys moving like one. Her breasts flush against his chest, her face close to his ear whispering his name in passion, urging him on.

He grabbed her firm butt and changed the angle, she was writhing underneath him now, moaning loud, all shyness forgotten.

Her inner walls were gripping him, she was close. He had to surpress his own release at the sensation, she was so tight, so perfect.

Then her back arched and her mouth opend in a silent scream. She became impossibly tight, driving him over the edge. He came hard and had to bite his lip to surpress a roar of pleasure.

His head slumped on her chest, breathing hard.

They lay there in silence, coming down from their height.

After a while he could feel her playing with his hair. He put his hand over hers, keeping it there.

"Good morning my Lord" she said with amusement in her voice.

He squeezed her hand and smiled.


End file.
